1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a reversible ratchet type wrench of the type having a bulged portion in a box end thereof, wherein a slot is defined in the bulge portion for installation of a switch member for switching ratcheting directions of the wrench.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 16 of the drawings is an exploded perspective view of a conventional reversible ratchet type wrench comprising a handle 3 and a box end 2 extending from the handle 3. FIG. 17 is a sectional view of the reversible ratchet type wrench. A bulge portion 4 is formed in a conjunctive area between the handle 3 and the box end 2. A gear wheel 1 is rotatably mounted in a hole 7 defined in the box end 2. A compartment 6 is defined in a peripheral wall defining the box end 2 for receiving a pawl 9. A receptacle 94 is defined in a wall defining the compartment 6 and facing the hole 7. A spring 92 and a ball 93 are mounted in the receptacle 94 for biasing the pawl 9 to engage with the gear wheel 1. A slot 5 is defined in the bulge portion 4 and communicated with the compartment 6. A switch member 8 includes a first end with a protrusion 82 for engaging with a notch or groove 91 in an upper side of the pawl 9. The switch member 8 further includes a second end 81 extending outside of the compartment 6 through the slot 5 for manual operation. Thus, the user may switch the second end 81 of the switch member 91 between two positions corresponding to two ratcheting directions of the wrench. However, oil, dirt, ashes, or larger alien objects may enter the compartment 6 through the slot 5 such that the wrench could not be used after the pawl 9 has stuck. Further, the switch member 8 would move together with the pawl 9 during operation of the wrench. The engagement between the pawl 9 and the gear wheel 1 is adversely affected if the second end 81 of the switch member 8 is inadvertently impinged by the user's finger or an alien object. As a result, the torque of the wrench is adversely affected.